The hidden Queen
by MercuryStars
Summary: Isabella Marie Volturi is a queen, one of the rulers of the vampire world. When she sees her brother and her mate murdered she is taken hostage by the Romanians and is imprisoned for centuries. Finally escaping, she can't bear to go home to Volterra with her mate and brother gone. Is everything as it seems or is there more to the story then what meets the eye? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1- Escape and Settle

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 1- Escape and Settle

* * *

I laughed loudly as I darted through the trees. I was free, "I'm free!" I yelled into the air, taking in deep breaths I didn't need, just for the fun of it. It had been so long since I'd been outside. So long since I'd been away from that wretched castle. I'd been imprisoned hundreds of years ago by Vladimir and Stefan when they tried to overthrow my brothers and me in Volterra so long ago.

My brothers...my mate...dead. I knew Marcus and Caius had lived on but Aro had died along with my true mate, Carlisle. Aro was my twin brother and I had seen him die with my own two eyes. I was captured because of this. Because I had frozen and the last thing I saw before my centuries-long incarceration, was my mate and brother's heads being ripped off. It very nearly destroyed me.

I couldn't go back to Volterra now. I couldn't see the empty throne in between Marcus and Caius. I couldn't see Carlisle's empty study and pretend everything was okay. I simply couldn't bear it. My family was there, the guard who were like my brothers and sisters, Alec and Jane who I saved from death and who were like my very own children. I loved them all so much and I longed to see them again but I just couldn't do it.

Currently, I had nothing except for the clothes on my back and the Volturi pendant I always wore, showing me to be one of the royals. I had nothing.

Shaking my head I stopped in a clearing, clenching my necklace in my hand and declaring, "I am Isabella Marie Volturi, I am a queen, I am powerful and I will survive!" With that, I began running again, not sure where I was going but determined none the less.

* * *

 **Time Skip- 2 weeks later**

In a word, Forks, Washington was...bland. It was a very small community, but it was also just what I needed.

I'd been here for 2 days already and had heard that the local police chief, Charlie Swan, was divorced, lived alone and kept to himself. Exactly what I need.

Stepping up to his door, I hesitantly knocked. I'd decided on a new persona to act as while I was here, it was just one more line of defence. Quiet, shy, bit of a social outcast, all things I wasn't. It'd work perfectly.

Of course, I'd have to change my looks as well and mask my scent, no one could know who or what I was. I'd already smelled some other Vamps near the local school, I figured they had the same idea as me, try to be 'normal' for a while.

In the end, I settled on light brown, wavy hair and big brown eyes with my scent being that of berries, as opposed to my usual straight raven black hair, blood red eyes and scent of vanilla.

He answered after a minute and before he could get a word out, I quickly said, "Dad, it's so good to see you! It's me, Bella, mom sent me to live with you for a while to get to know you!"

I felt a tad guilty about messing with his mind, but a girl's gotta live. Once the dazed look on his face faded he smiled and grabbed me in a hug, twirling me around, laughing.

"Bella! It's so good to see you again! Your rooms upstairs and on the left, go get settled in!" I smiled at him as he went back to the living room and I quickly checked out my room then left the house to go shopping. I'd barely had a change of clothes in the last few centuries.

Returning a few hours later with multiple bags full of shopping I threw everything in my closet and skipped down the stairs if I was going to be crashing here for a while the least I could do was help out a bit, maybe by making dinner? I loved cooking and baking though I didn't actually have to eat at all, it was fun.

"Hey, Bells, I enrolled you in the local school, you start tomorrow," Charlie called out as I walked past him into the kitchen, "thanks, Charlie!" I replied as I got started on dinner. I figure it isn't too weird to just call him Charlie as we haven't spent that much time together in his mind and in reality.

* * *

 **Time Skip- The next day**

I left my room at 6 AM to have a shower and get ready for the day. I hadn't actually slept at all, not having needed to, but I had stayed in my room all night to give the illusion of sleep.

Hopping out of the shower and drying my hair I decided to wear a white crop top with black skinny jeans and black converse shoes, hair in a bun and of course, my everpresent Volturi pendant, which hid just below the neckline of my top. Couldn't have the other vamps seeing that.

* * *

As I got to school, Charlie had given me a truck, I made my way to the office to grab a class schedule. The woman in the office seemed a bit flustered but friendly enough as she handed over the timetable and sent me on my way.

Believe it or not, I was actually kind of excited to start school, it would give me something to do at least and that was definitely a good thing. I knew things had to have changed since the time before my imprisonment so I had done some research on current events and things I'd need to know so I didn't stand out too much.

As I stepped into the biology classroom I realized immediately that this was my first class with one of the other vamps in it and by the way he was reacting to me I can only assume that I happen to be his singer. This should be fun, especially since the only open seat was next to him. I quickly took my seat and hid my laughter as his eyes grew even wider. I shot him a weird look, have to keep up the human act, as he awkwardly pushed a pot towards me and then proceeded to stare at me the rest of the block, jumping up and dashing out as soon as the bell rang.

Ah, yes this would definitely be amusing, at least I wouldn't be bored!

* * *

 **A/N- So how was it? Constructive criticism only, please! Also, if you have time drop a review and I hope you have a great day!**

 _-MercuryStars_


	2. Chapter 2- Soon

Chapter 2- Soon

* * *

It had been a month but I'd managed to befriend the Cullens, it took a bit of getting used to, calling them that, Carlisle's last name is...was Cullen. That happened after Edward had 'saved me' from being hit by a car. He'd insisted I go to the hospital and even dropped me off, the second he was no longer in range I made my way home.

We began hanging out and I soon confronted him about being a vampire, he was so dramatic about it, called himself a monster. To be entirely honest, I'm sort of offended, being a vampire should be seen as a gift, not a curse, immortality, beauty, powers what's not to love? Sure some vamps are bad but so are some humans, he made it sound as if just being a vampire made you inherently evil, as though Carlisle could be evil! It's preposterous!

At this point I have no doubt about it, I am definitely his singer. He seems to be trying to convince me that he loves me but I know that he's already found his true mate, Alice, the mind reader.

There's something off about those two, I just can't put my finger on it...Anyhow, Emmett and Jasper are cool and I think I'd get on with Rose if she didn't hate me. She sees me as a human who wants to become a vampire and she wants nothing more than to be human again.

Well, I'm on my way to the Cullen household right now, riding shotgun in Edward's Volvo. Oh, we're here! That's another downside to pretending to be human, my powers are severely dulled, I still have better senses than a regular human but nowhere near as close to my senses when I'm at full power.

"Bella? We're here." Edward announced as he opened my door and helped me out, "Wow, this is a really nice place." To be fair, the house truly was stunning, it fits perfectly with the surrounding forest it was just, wow.

As I was led inside I was suddenly hit with a scent that was familiar but also felt a little off, almost...sadder? I couldn't place it, the annoying part was I knew that if I was at full power I would know it but I can't risk exposing myself. Being a human is so frustrating sometimes.

* * *

I was having a nice evening with the Cullens and soon they all went out hunting, well all except Jasper who stayed behind with me, it's weird we had an instant connection, definitely not a mating bond, but like a sibling bond, at any rate, we had become fast friends and he was now like a brother to me and we regularly referred to each other as siblings. I had just gone upstairs to use the toilet, not really but you know, to keep up appearances, when the scent from before came back stronger than before and I was drawn to a room I'd not been in before.

As I entered I realised it was a study and on the wall was a painting of...Oh, God...

It was a painting of me, well, my true self, standing with my brothers and Carlisle. I remember when it was being painted, we had to stand still for days and I complained constantly. It was only bearable because I had my family with me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, suddenly appearing next to me and with a start, I realised I was crying, I let my emotions slip around an empath, great move.

"Nothing, nothing," I quickly replied, "who are they?" He gave me a look, as though I was a puzzle he couldn't solve but he finally started in on his explanation.

"Those three," he began, pointing in turn to Caius then Marcus then Aro, "are the three rulers of the vampire world, Caius, Marcus and Aro. They keep peace in the land, even if they are strict, I think they're fair." That was good to hear, Caius and Marcus were at least still ruling with honour and fairness without me and Aro being there. Jasper spoke as though Aro still ruled by their sides but I knew it to be not true, so why question it?

"The woman is, well was, Queen Isabella Marie despite the mixed feelings about the three brothers, everybody loved her, she was kind and fair, a great Queen by all accounts. The brothers haven't really been the same since she died at the hands of the Romanians." I guess it makes sense that they think I'm dead, I've been gone for so long, no one's seen me and I haven't exactly tried to reach out.

"Then there's Carlisle. I don't know how much the others have told you but Carlisle is our coven leader and..." That's when it finally hit me. The scent, the scent which is too familiar, the scent which held an overlying sadness which made me feel sick to my stomach, it was his scent, it was Carlisle! If Carlisle was their coven leader that meant he had to still be alive!

"Bella? Bella, you zoned out are you okay?" I had to know if my mate was alive and Jasper well...he's like my brother, I have to tell him the truth at some point, might as well be now. "I-Jazz, I need to tell you something and I need you to trust me." I could tell he was sceptical but he nodded and there was no backing out now.

All of my illusions dropped and I was my true self again, my scent, appearance, powers and aura had all returned to normal and it felt amazing. The only thing wrong was Jasper who was in a defensive crouch and whose eyes were black and alert. It...hurt. He's my brother but I guess should've expected this. "Jazz, please relax, it's still me, please Jazzy you're my brother, just let me explain."

It took the better part of an hour to explain everything and by the end, I was crying and he was hugging me and I was back in my human form. My mate was alive and safe and so was my twin! Carlisle would be coming back soon, I was about to see my mate for the first time in two and a half centuries, I would get my family back!

At that very moment, the front door opened and Jasper and I looked up and there was Carlisle.

* * *

 **A/N- Yup, a cliffhanger! Sorry, but I will be updating soon so at least there's that? I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

 _-MercuryStars_


	3. Chapter 3- Together Again

Chapter 3- Together Again

* * *

"Carlisle..." I breathed and for a second neither of us moved until I launched myself across the room and into his arms, hugging him as tightly as I could. I took a step back when I felt his confusion and then I realised that he wouldn't recognise me while I was disguised.

"Hello, who are you?" Carlise asked, his tone soft and caring, exactly as I remembered but now laced with confusion. It was then that Jasper stood up, moving closer, "Carlisle-" he began, but I cut him off quickly, "No Jazz, it's okay, I'll explain."

"You should probably sit down Carlisle, this might be a lot," Jasper said calmly as Carlisle nodded, he was still confused and I was having an internal panic attack. He was sat and Jasper had left to give us a moment alone. Okay, I really need to stop freaking out and just get this over with, he was looking at me weird anyway.

Even though I knew he could hear me, still muttered to myself, "Well here goes nothing, 3, 2, 1..." With that, I dropped my glamours and stared at him with my now enhanced vision, he was just as perfect as I remembered. Everything was silent for a full second, it felt like an eternity, until Carlisle finally breathed out, "Isa?"

"Yeah...Yeah, Carlie, it's me." This time we moved instantly and were now just standing in the centre of the living room, crying and holding each other.

Carlisle pulled back a small amount, both of us reluctant to let go of the other, with venom still pooled in his eyes and now flowing openly down his face, he finally spoke, "Isa...Isa how? How are you here I saw Stefan kill you, I even saw him burn you!"

* * *

This led to a long conversation, where we worked together to figure out what actually happened that fateful day all those years ago. As it turned out the Romanians had manipulated what we'd seen so that Aro and Carlisle had seen me die, while I'd seen them die.

We came to the conclusion that this was a tactic they were using to weaken my family so taking over the vampire world would be easier. My family would be mourning my death and would not be fully prepared for another all-out attack on the castle so closely following the last one. Fortunately, while my family had been sad they had also been furious and vengeful and had wiped out the majority of the Romanian forces.

They made me think Carlise and Aro were dead so they could control me better or if escaped, as I had, I'd be less likely to go home to Volterra and retake my position as Queen. They thought I'd isolate myself, making me an easier target to kill if they decided to come after me. Well, they were wrong. I'd found my mate again and now I would be stronger than ever before and this time, I would destroy them.

At this point, Jasper re-entered the room and Carlisle immediately jumped into a protective, aggressive stance in front of me, seemingly protecting me from him, ready to attack if he moved closer, I understood why he was defensive, we'd just found each other again and I was also feeling protective, but I could work through that later, right now I have to focus on my mate.

"Carlisle, my love, calm down. It's okay, Jazz isn't going to hurt me, understand?" I put my hand on his shoulder and slowly Carlisle calmed down and once he'd fully relaxed, he immediately began apologising to Jasper, who held up his hands to signal for Carlisle to stop talking, "It's okay Carlisle, I understand."

The other members of the coven would be out for a few more hours, which gave Carlisle, Jasper and me some time to talk. Jasper and I explained to Carlisle about our sibling bond, while I shared my knowledge of Alice and Edward being true mates and my human self most likely being Edward's singer, which upset and angered both Carlisle and Jasper.

* * *

By the time, the rest of the Cullens had arrived home I'd switched back to my human appearance and the three of us had already decided to act as though nothing was going on between Carlisle and me, as if we'd just met and hadn't known each other for centuries, I didn't fully trust the others and after explaining everything neither did my brother or mate.

Edward made his way straight over to me as soon as he stepped through the door, moving me to a different couch to sit between him and Alice, away from Jazz and Carlie.

They, Edward and Alice, were trying to separate me from the others, make it so I'd trust the more so in time I'd be more complacent. Fools. The night wore on and it took everything in my power not to go to Carlisle and instead stand apart from him for most of the evening.

When it hit eleven O'clock I told everyone that I should be getting home or else Charlie would get worried and before anyone, meaning Edward or Alice, had a chance to ask, Carlisle offered to drive me home and I couldn't have been happier. Edward looked as though he was going to protest but Alice stopped him, subtly, or so she thought, shaking her head.

It didn't matter either way as I had already grabbed my coat and Carlisle was already half out the door, the pair of us desperate to leave, finally getting some privacy.

For the most part, we drove in silence, just enjoying the other's presence, having been without it for so long, taking comfort in the fact that we were both actually still alive. Just before we arrived at Charlie's house, Carlisle pulled over and turned to me, saying, "I'm worried about Edward and Alice, you probably already know but he's a mind reader and she can see into the future, we can't have them finding out." He was worried, Jasper may be the empath, but I could always read my mate like an open book.

I smiled, taking his hand in mine, replying, "Don't worry, I've already extended my shield to protect you and Jazz, he can no longer pry into your head and where you two are concerned, Alice will have black spots in her vision. They'll think it's something I'm doing subconsciously." I leaned further over, ending my explanation with a soft kiss, before settling back into my seat, not letting go of his hand though.

"I love you, Isa." Carlisle smiled as he began driving again, "I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N- There you go! I hope you enjoyed, as usual, please review and have a great day. :)**

 _-MercuryStars_


	4. Chapter 4- Going Home

**A/N- Listen. I know it's been like a million years since I updated this story. Thing is, I really, truly do enjoy writing it I just...couldn't. I knew what I wanted this chapter to be about but I had no clue how to write it so I sorta just...gave up. I'm so sorry though and I'm back in the game. I think. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 4- Going Home

* * *

"Okay, see you soon Edward. Bye." I just hung up with Edward and I'm so excited! Carlisle and I are going to Volterra! I'm going home! I'm going to see my family again! Obviously, no one, except Jasper, can know we're going anywhere together, let alone to Volterra! That's why I've told everyone I'm going to visit my mother for a while and Carlisle's saying he's going to a medical conference.

Oh, there he is now! He's come to pick me up so we can go to the airport together and I already told Charlie I was leaving while he's at work so it's all sorted, yay! I ran down the stairs and opened the front door, jumping into his arms as he stepped inside. Of course, him being Carlisle, he caught me and twirled me around a few times before setting me down again. I smiled and greeted him with a quick peck on the cheek, "Carlisle, hi! It's so good to see you!"

"Hello, Isa, good to see you too. I'll put your bag in the car while you finish up," he smiled calmly as he grabbed my one suitcase, heading out to the car while I grabbed the last of my things. I couldn't wait! I grinned as I dashed out to the car and my waiting mate.

* * *

We got to the airport in good time and had boarded the plane and taken our seats before I knew it. It's weird but it feels like it's all suddenly hitting me. I'm going home, I'm finally, _finally_ going to see my family again. It's been so long and I missed them so, _so_ much.

I felt a hand on my arm as the venom started to pool in my eyes and heard Carlisle whisper, "Isa, honey, I know and I promise everything's going to be okay. I promise." Oh Carlisle, as much as I could read him like a book it was just as easy for him to read me. I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know they will be but I'm still worried. I haven't seen them in forever and I know it's stupid, _so_ stupid, but what if they've moved on, what if they've gotten past this, me, and I'm just going to drag up these horrible memories and-" I was cut off when Carlisle wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Isa, have you moved on from them?" I shook my head, never in a million years. "Have you moved on from me or I you?" Again I shook my head, because of course not. "Than what makes you think they will have moved on? You were their world Isa. Their's and mine. We will never move on and I know I speak for myself and the others when I say that any memories brought up again are worth if it just means having you back again. Anything to have you back, Isa. I love you." I looked into my mate's eyes and saw nothing but determination, compassion and true, pure, unadulterated love.

I began crying again but this time it was caused by joy. I don't even have the words to properly express the true extent of what I'm feeling but I know it's ancient and powerful and pure. As I settled in for the long, well by human standards, flight I nestled deeper into Carlisle's arms, closing my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes when Carlisle gently nudged my side. Smiling I leaned up and kissed him as we rose from our seats and disembarked from the plane. We quickly collected our belongings and got into the luxury rental car which was waiting for us outside of the airport entrance. Driving through the city and taking in all of the beautiful sights of Volterra once more was simply incredible. I'd not forgotten what it looked like and though my memories were crystal clear nothing except being in the town itself could do it proper justice.

Even though we wouldn't be staying in it long we quickly checked into a hotel and dropped off our things before going out to re-explore the town. With me being locked up for so long only dreaming of home and Carlisle not being able to come back due to the painful memories it had been far too long since either of us had been here. We'd be going to see my brothers and the rest of my family tomorrow but today, well today was simply for us.

If I was being honest with myself I knew I was just putting off seeing my family due to my unfounded fears. Well, enough about that I should focus on what's going on now more. Like the way Carlisle's face is lit up in wonder as takes in everything around us. Every scent, every smell, every sound, every feeling. I wish I could do that but alas I was still in my human form.

It was easy to forget that this was Carlisle's home just as much as it was mine. We both spent so long here, finding every wonderful spot and hidden place, every perfect view, everything. We found out every little thing about each other here, this place was our whole life.

"What are you thinking about now, my love?" Carlisle asked as we sat down outside of a small cafe. Smiling, I replied, "About our time here, before. Discovering we were true mates, falling in love, memories, dearest."

"I was thinking of the same. Perfect nights, running through the streets and along rooftops. Into the forest and up trees, watching both sun and moon rises from the highest trees." I laughed as I let my head fall against his shoulder. "That is when we could sneak out of the palace!"

I felt Carlisle's head rest on top of mine as he responded, a smile in his voice, "True. Your brothers loved me but they were also extremely protective of you. I can't imagine what they'd be like if your mate was someone they didn't already know and trust!" Our laughs mixed perfectly as we both thought on the scenario. Tomorrow would be full of emotion, raw and painful and powerful, but tonight? Well, tonight was simple. All I needed in this moment was Carlisle, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

 **A/N- I hope this was an adequate chapter to get me back into this story and once again I'm so, so sorry for taking so long! Please favourite and review. Reviews really do mean a lot. Well, until next time! À bientôt!**

 _-MercuryStars_


	5. Chapter 5- Reunited at last

**A/N- Hey, look at this! I'm updating! You know, without taking a year! I'm proud of **me **. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this update, Isa and Carlisle are finally going home, I'm so excited! Yay! Ps- There may be some OOC-ness but hey, they did just reunite, so cut them some slack, there's a lot of raw emotions.**

Chapter 5- Reunited at last

* * *

Carlisle and I watched from the top of a tree as the sun rose slowly over the palace. Sunrises in Volterra were always one of my favourite things to witness. Just quietly observing as everything was bathed in a warm glow, listening to the sounds of the forest, sitting next to my mate, what could be better?

The cherry on top is I get to be in my true form to see it, which makes it all the more beautiful. I can't be in my true form while walking around Volterra, too many people could see and report back to my brothers and I wasn't ready for that yet, but here? It was just us, Carlisle and me.

"Isa, you ready to go?" I took a moment to take one last look at the sunrise before throwing myself off of the branch. "Isa!" Carlisle yelped as he raced down the tree. All I could do was laugh as I continued to free fall.

"Of course I'm ready, now or never, right?" I smiled as I landed in his arms at the bottom of the tree. I kissed Carlisle's nose as I hopped onto my feet and he fondly shook his head and I shifted back to human form.

"You're going to be the death of me, Isa," he smiled as he picked me up again. Time to get back to the city. Time to go home.

We walked through the city, dreadfully slowly, meandering our way up to the palace. Stopping just outside of the entrance to the main courtyard Carlie turned to me and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this, today I mean?" I took his hand in mine and linked our fingers together.

"Yes sweetie, I do. You know how much I miss them and I know how much _you_ miss them. We deserve this. We deserve to see our family again and they deserve to see us. Let's do this." Carlisle smiled softly and nodded, guiding us into the castle.

* * *

Hmm, the receptionist is new. Well, duh, it's been a couple of hundred years, of _course_ there's a new receptionist. They're human, the old one would have died. That sucks, I liked her. "Hello, my name is Carlisle. Could you please tell the brother's I'm here." The new girl, her nameplate says Tyler, glanced at a sheet and then disappeared. I'm assuming Carlisle's on a list of those my brothers will always make time to see.

"Right this way, please." With that, we were shown to the elevator and isn't that a trip. Elevators weren't even invented before I was captured and now I find out there's one installed in my castle. Weird. It didn't take long to catch up on what I'd missed but it can still be...disconcerting.

The doors slid shut and there was a beat of silence. "Well Carlie, you ready for this? You've asked me, I haven't asked you yet." Vampires are meant to be able to stay still as a statue, and I can, I just...prefer not to. Hence the reason why I'm bouncing up and down on my toes.

"Don't worry Isa, I'm ready and everything is going to be fine. You'll see." Carlisle smiled warmly, wrapping his arm around my waist as the doors opened noiselessly. We strode to the end of the corridor, pausing in front of the grand double doors and looked at each other. Nodding, we each pushed a door open and entered the room, moving forward and stopping in the centre. Right in front of the thrones. Right in front of Aro.

"Carlisle, it's been a while, how have you been?" Okay, first impressions. Aro looks as I remember, though I guess...sadder. Damn, I really wanna go and hug my brother. Caius looks super cynical and sort of like he wants to kill something. So also usual. He actually quite nice once he's with just family and friends, in the optimistic nihilism kinda way. Marcus looks bored and as if he's been collecting cobwebs but I know what he's really like and I'm sure he's still the same old Marcus the bookworm and surprisingly insightful about bonds.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, I'm good thank you." Okay, okay. So far, so good. Well, now their eyes are on me, they think they're being subtle, they're not, it's actually really funny, so that could all change.

"Now who might you be my dear?" Aro asked, well he is sort of the unofficial leader of the Royals, makes sense he'd take charge. Marcus is quiet and Caisus makes snappy throwaway comments.

"Carlisle's once and future mate." Okay, yes I knew that would get a rise out of them but still, I always did love messing with them. Marcus looks furious and since he rarely shows emotion in public, well, that's something. Caius was about to go for my throat until Aro held him back. Uh oh, Aro's doing his evil silent glare thing.

"Has Carlisle told you about his previous mate, Isabella? _My_ sister. _Our_ sister. _She_ was his true mate, _she_ is irreplaceable and a _human_ by the likes of you will _never_ compare." I was almost in tears. Not because I was insulted but because of how much Aro cares, how much he still cares even after all this time. Carlisle looks like he's about to murder all three of my brothers. Yeah, I should probably defuse this situation.

"Oh Aro, I didn't know you cared. I love you." Confusion. All the confusion in the world can't match the confusion in this room. Time to reveal the truth I guess, here we go. I dropped all of my disguises and illusions and was met with silence.

A beat later Aro spoke, barely above a whisper, "Isabella?" Caius and Marcus were on the edge of their seats.

"Yeah Aro, it's me." Aro surged forwards and hugged me as I started crying, Caius and Marcus racing over to until we were all hugging on the ground. I soon reached out and dragged Carlise down to us, cause I really wanted my mate to be a part of this too. Caius, Marcus and Carlisle all stood minutes later and Aro pulled me up with him.

"Isabella, what happened? We all thought you were dead, where have you been?" I launched into another explanation of everything that had happened to me in the past two and a half centuries. God, I have my brothers back! I can't wait to see the rest of my family. Maybe Carlisle was right. Maybe everything really is going to be okay.

* * *

 **A/N-** **So what'd y'all think? More family stuff is coming and the Royals are preparing for war. Exciting! Oh! Also Jasper's in the next chapter! As usual, please review and have a good day! ;)**

 _-MercuryStars_


	6. Chapter 6- Welcome, Little Brother

**A/N- Hey, look! I did it again, I updated! Yay me, going strong! Hehe, anyways I think you guys will like this, as per the usual, gals, girls and enby pals, enjoy!**

Chapter 6- Welcome little brother

* * *

I've been back with my family for a week now and it feels so, so damn good. I just...I'm complete again, it's incredible. Seeing the other members of my family was brilliant, I mean...Alec and Jane, they're basically my children. They're young, just over fifteen and it was a fight to allow them to live since their so close to being immortal children. To be fair, one look at them and Aro couldn't kill them, a familial bond formed as it also did with Caius and Marcus, their Uncles now.

That reunion was close to heartbreaking. My children walked in and immediately broke down when they saw me, they didn't leave my side for days and in all honesty, I didn't want them to. Everything was going great, I had my mate, my brothers, my children, the guard, there was just one thing missing. One last thing I need. My baby brother, Jasper. I have to get him here, away from -them-. I'd already discussed it with my brothers and Aro organised a private jet. It's waiting for Jazz in Seatle.

 _Hey Jazzy! Go somewhere we can talk and not be overheard! ~Lots of love, your big sis, Isa._

I didn't know cell phones could work in the palace but hey, I'll take what I can get and what I can get s surprisingly good service. It took a few minutes, Jazz presumably leaving the house and getting far enough away, until my phone screen lit up and it began ringing.

"Isa, how are you? How did your reunion go?" I smiled as I lounged on my reinstated throne, it was good to hear his voice. I had been worried about leaving him in Forks all alone with, well I don't like calling them the Cullens so let's go with...Edward's lot, I know he's around a century and a half old but still. He's my little brother.

"I'm good hon, thank you, and the reunion went brilliantly. I got my whole family back...well, almost." I could almost see the concern on his face when my tone turned slightly sadder.

"Is' what's wrong? Who have you not got? Who's missing?" Oh my dear, sweet Jazzy.

"You. You're missing Jazzy I want my baby brother here with me and the others. Safe. I want you to come here to Volterra. There's a private jet waiting for you in Seattle, I'll text you the details." His stunned silence is kind of adorable. He laughed a little before replying.

"I-I'm hardly a baby Isa. Of course, I'll come to Volterra, I miss you too...love you, bye." With that, the phone was hung up. Aww, Jazz has never said he loved me before. I shot him a quick message with the details of the flight and also adding on that I love him too. I can't wait for him to get here, everyone I love. Safe.

"Jasper!" I yelped as he walked into the throne room, darting out of my seat and I threw myself at him, hugging him close. That last tiny bit of paranoia about his well being was finally gone, thank God.

Introductions were made and my brothers really seemed to like Jasper; Alec and Jane loved their new uncle and Carlisle was happy to see his former coven mate again. J' settled in great. He got along with everyone in the palace and things couldn't be better. Now though, it was time to start serious talks about what's been going on with Edward's lot, the Romanians and any of the other enemies that might have possibly cropped up while I was being held hostage.

* * *

Aro, Caius, Marcus and I were sitting around the circular table in what we had long since affectionately dubbed 'The War Room'. The table was oak, signifying our strength and round because in here just as out there, we were equals. Now and forever. Marcus didn't talk often and wasn't as loud as the rest of us but Aro and Caius had told me he went practically mute after I was thought to be dead. That's why it makes me so happy that he's talking now. "The Romanian's are obviously our enemy. Isabella, you said something about a mind reader and a seer. Do they pose any sort of threat to us?"

My brothers looked to me as they waited for a response, "The human form I took was Edward's singer. During my time in Forks, he tried to convince me that we were true mates, that and other things like he'd watch me when he thought I was sleeping." The looks of outrage, confusion and incredulity marring their faces were priceless. "My sentiments exactly brothers. His actual true mate is Alice. I don't know what they are planning but I know they want me, or rather what they think I am."

There was a second of silence before Caius spoke, "Well that's certainly disturbing." Marcus smiled lightly in recognition and slight amusement as Aro scoffed.

"That's a bit of an understatement, is it not Caius?" Caius hummed in agreement as Marcus and I sat back and smirked quietly at the other two.

Marcus and I had a silent kind of bond, we read together, played chess, he always won, observed the world around us and just quietly enjoyed each others company. With Caius, it was more...friendly bickering, sarcasm, that sort of thing. Finally, with Aro, it was witty banter and what the others called 'twin speak' which consisted of mainly just looks we shot each other, kind of our own language.

I shook myself off as Aro asked me a question, his eyes full of concern, "What would you like to do Isabella? It's up to you."

I gave him a bright smile as I thought about what I wanted to do and then decided, "We'll tell the rest of the family what we know and see if they have any ideas on what to do. It would be unwise to keep them in the dark about this. I know it's my problem but-"

I was cut off by all three of them at the same time until Marcus took charge. "Marie, this concerns all of us. You are our sister and we stand by your side through everything." The others echoed their agreement and I grinned, happy to be home.

* * *

 **A/N- Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others. While I've worked out the kinks in where I want the story to go overall this chapter was a little bit...wonky and all over the place. Next chapter we might me going to catch up with what Edward's lot are doing then again maybe not. Who knows? Not you and certainly not me. C'est la vie!**

 _-MercuryStars_


	7. Note- Help?

Just a Note

Hey guys, I know this a little, let's say unusual... but I need some help. I've been trying so hard since I uploaded the last chapter to write the next one but I'm completely stuck and it's stressing me out! So, I was wondering if you guys had any ideas on what the next chapter should be? What do you think is going to happen next? Just throw me some of your ideas! Please? Thank you in advance and so sorry for taking so long and probably longer.

Yours, MercuryStars


End file.
